prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Trinidad and Tobago
'''Basics''' Trinidad and Tobago has two mobile operators: * '''bmobile '''(by TSTT) * '''Digicel''' A 3rd operator was proposed by the regulator in 2015, but hasn't started yet. While there are two providers, bmobile and Digicel, several were granted licenses but they did not build out due to the market competitiveness. 2G/GSM is on 850 and 1900 MHz, 3G HSPA is on 1900 MHz and still referred to as "4G" by local operators, but slowly phased out, because of LTE introduction. 4G LTE has started in 2014 with TTST on their brand '''blink''' on 2600 MHz TD-LTE band 38. This is accessible only for contract customers and home broadband, not for mobile internet. At the end of 2016 new licences for 700, 850 and 1900 MHz are expected to be released and real 4G/LTE is about to start in 2017. When purchasing a SIM card, one may or may not need to show one's passport. '''bmobile''' (by TSTT) bMobile is the mobile division of Telecommunications Services of Trinidad and Tobago (TSTT). TSTT is a joint venture of Cable & Wireless and the Trinidad and Tobago Government with the Government holding a 51% majority stake. They are the most established provider with the most customers but their coverage is slightly less than that of their competitor Digicel. 3G/HSPA+ a "4G" network, but real 4G/LTE hasn't started yet- All rates given by bmobile are without taxes. So add 15% VAT (sales tax) for the final price. '''Availability''' SIM cards are available from the bmobile store at Piarco airport in the duty free area. They are also available at some malls such as Trincity Mall, Gulf City, West Mall and at TSTT offices in Port of Spain, San Fernando, Scarborough and other areas. Standard SIM, micro SIM and nano SIM are available. SIM cards are sold for * TT$50 with TT$25 credit, * TT$75 with the same credit, * TT$100 with TT$150 credit, * TT$200 with TT$300 credit * TT$300 with TT$500 credit. The included credit is valid for 30 days after activation. To activate the SIM, insert the SIM into the phone and dial 800-3745. You will hear a message confirming the activation of the SIM and your airtime credit. For top-ups, one can purchase top-up cards as e-card top-up TT$ 10-200 or scratch cards for TT$ 20, 50, 100 at local stores and shops. There is usually a sign outside. To load a top-up code, type *135##. You can check the balance at anytime by dialing *120#. '''Data feature packages''' Default rate outside of packages is TT$ 0.80 (plus 15% tax) per MB. These packages are offered: All prices plus 15% taxes. Alternatively, combo plans are offered: * unlimited on-net calls on the weekend (Fri-Sun) and unlimited on-net SMS and 200 MB data valid for 7 days: TT$ 20 * unlimited on-net calls, unlimited on-net SMS and 300 MB data valid for 7 days: TT$ 20 * 250 mins domestic calls, 200 domestic SMS, unlimited on-net SMS, 500 MB data valid for 30 days: TT$ 149 To all prices add 15% taxes. To purchase type *3282# and choose a bundle. '''Caribbean roaming offer''' In all other Lime/C&W networks in the Caribbean (Anguilla, Antigua, Barbados, British Virgin Islands, Cayman Islands, Dominica, Grenada, Jamaica, Montserrat, St. Kitts/Nevis, St. Lucia, St. Vincent, Turks & Caicos) reduced rates apply on default: TT$ 2 (plus tax) per MB - no packages offered, compare to Digicel (below). '''More info''' * APN: bconnected * Website: http://bmobile.co.tt/ '''Digicel''' Digicel is the first and only competitor to bmobile. They tout themselves as "the bigger, better network" and have aggressively built out coverage, partly surpassing bmobile. They are very aggressive with marketing and promotions, but their rates remain similar to bmobile. While they advertise their services as "4G", they remain 3G/HSPA with an average speed of 2 Mbps. Digicel has not rolled out 4G/LTE as yet. Check out their [https://www.digicelgroup.com/tt/en/mobile/explore/network/coverage-map.html coverage map]. Digicel's rates all include 15% VAT (sales tax) in contrast to bmobile above. In 2014 they tried to block all VoIP use for their customers, but were told by the regulator to lift this ban again. '''Availability ''' SIM cards are available from the Digicel kiosk at Piarco airport in the duty free area. They are also available at malls and stores throughout the country ([http://www.digiceltt.com/en/retailers/index.php?retailer_region=Port+of+Spain store locator]). Their SIM card comes with 300 MB and TT$ 20 valid for 7 days priced at TT$ 50. Standard SIM, micro SIM and nano SIM are available. Top-ups can be mad by e-vouchers TT$ 5-500 or top-up cards TT$ 20-500. To recharge type *121*#. To check balance type *120#. Top-ups can also be done via the Digicel Top-Up App on iOS and Android, [https://online-top-up.digicelgroup.com/en-TT online] by credit card and at stores in the US. '''Data feature packages''' Default tariff outside of packages is TT$ 0.58 per MB. They offer many "4G" (= 3G/HSPA) so-called Quick Pick Plans: All rate already include taxes in contrast to bmobile. Activation is by typing *323# and then choose the package. Free WhatsApp use doesn't include VoIP calls. Check data balance by *120*4#. If you auto-renew your package, unused data will roll over to the next period. Text 426 to 247 to start rolling over. All packages but the daily plans will auto-renew, if you have enough credit. For extra data before the plan has finished, you can add 200 MB for TT$ 10 or 1 GB for TT$ 30 by typing *323#. These add-ons are only valid for the rest of the running time of the base plan. There are often promotions that can give you extra top-up credit, extra minutes, data, SMS etc. '''Caribbean roaming offers''' Digicel offers two reduced roaming packages to be used on Digicel networks in "DigiRoam" territories: Anguilla, Antigua and Barbuda, Aruba, Barbados, Bermuda, Bonaire, British Virgin Islands, Cayman Islands, Curacao, Dominica, El Salvador, French Guiana, Grenada, Guadeloupe, Guyana, Haiti, Jamaica, Martinique, Panama, St. Kitts, St. Lucia, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, Suriname, Turks & Caicos. Standard roaming charge is TT$ 3.11 per MB. * ''Caribbean Roaming Passport:'' TT$ 199 plus tax. It includes for 7 days, free incoming calls, free calls to Trinidad & Tobago, free SMS in the DigiRoam zone and unlimited data on these networks. Activation by *147#. * ''One Rate Roaming Plan:'' TT$ 99 plus tax. It includes for 30 days, free incoming calls, TT$ 1 per min for outgoing calls, TT$ 1 per SMS and TT$ 1 per MB data roaming on these networks. Activation by *303#. '''Tourist SIM''' For the carnival season Digicel introduced a special tourist SIM. It's not clear, if they sell it year round. It's only be available at the Digicel Kiosk located at the airport (in the Duty Free Area). The availability of these SIM cards is subject to availability of stock. For TT$ 120 (tax incl.) you get a free SIM and a special plan with TT$ 70 local airtime, 1 GB data and 300 intenatl. mins to US, Canada and UK landlines or DigiRoam Mobiles, all valid for 7 days. For more data, the tourist SIM can be topped up like a regular SIM (see above). '''More info''' * APN : web.digiceltt.com * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/tt/en/mobile.html =